


Der Letzte Kuss

by fumiyw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumiyw/pseuds/fumiyw
Summary: 那像是愛人的一個擁抱和他的一滴淚水，尹淨漢最後一次親吻他。





	Der Letzte Kuss

**Author's Note:**

> ABO

收到性感的求愛本身就是一件很令人感到酥麻的事情。特別是當一個短暫的親吻溫柔且纏綿至極地落在臉頰上，每次密密麻麻的細啄都使人更加深陷於愛情的熱氣當中。他沒能忍住從嘴邊溢出的吟哦，只難耐地抓緊了床單。就像所有物質都會改變一樣，有時這樣的吻會如同狂風驟雨侵略而至，在兩種喘息間野蠻地吸吮啃咬，導致他幾乎無法思考。他玫瑰色的鮮血蔓延在他們的唇齒間，流成一條滾燙河流又再乾涸。

洪知秀認為自己就快瘋了，感覺就像是有一大桶金黃的啤酒灌進腦袋裡，擠壓著那本身就很脆弱的大腦，逼得他到最後都只能昏昏沉沉地漂浮在這片兇猛的海面上，並且默許了快感無止無盡的將他一遍接著一遍吞沒。他忍不住張了張嘴，要求他的阿蒂蜜絲給予他一個交融著月光的親吻，最好是從未出現在他們的生活中的那種。可惜尹淨漢沒能懂他的意思，他仍然按照自己情願的方式吻上洪知秀濕透的雙唇。

他不禁有些失望，可現在的情況幾乎沒有時間讓他慢慢失望。他皺著眉，額際遍佈了汗水，嘴裡還是似痛似爽的嗚咽聲，早已泛紅的眼眶不曉得在幾時倏地掉下了淚水，也許是在一開始被進入的時刻，又或者是尹淨漢掐著他腰間用力的時候，更有可能的是因為愛人緊貼著自己的背並且張口咬下後頸的那一塊柔軟地帶。那裡是無法以言語完整形容的香氛，是廣袤海洋少了鹹味，是百合少了清香，是砷化氫不再有毒而罌粟卻仍帶著癮。

他幾不可聞的懇求。當尹淨漢以他溫熱的舌尖舔吻著自己肩上的咬痕，緩慢且輕佻的，於是洪知秀再也沒能抑制住自身的顫動，他感受到他濕潤的呼吸打散於他的髮梢，他終於抬起手推了推尹淨漢的頭顱，勉強的，事實也證明了那是於事無補。他的心臟像是跌落至灰藍色的大海，闃寂的洋流順延肌理上的脈絡並包容了他乾澀的內心，像是愛人的一個擁抱和他的一滴淚水，尹淨漢最後一次親吻他。

洪知秀再次睜開眼睛，他看見陽光正從沒有拉好的窗簾進入，涼燥的微風同樣不間斷地拍打著窗櫺，於是他試圖伸手去摸索簾子的一角，然而愛人熟悉的桎梏卻死死地將他鎖在那裡，就像是枕邊人將他挽留時所用的話語，以及當他動搖時落在他嘴角的唇，他動彈不得。接著他看見尹淨漢眉間隆起的沙丘，他沒敢再繼續妄動下去。

再等等，再等等吧。別驚動我的愛人，等他自己情願。他在心底無可奈何地說道。


End file.
